Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the main protagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She is a protector of Paris, along with her companion, Cat Noir (French: Chat Noir). Appearance Marinette has fair skin and blue eyes, described as bluebell in the episode "Dark Cupid". She has jet black hair that has blue reflections on it, making it look blue. She has red hairbands that ties her two pigtails. She wears a white shirt with black fabric outlines and floral designs on the top. On top of that, she wears a grey blazer. Marinette has pink jeans and pink flats. She always carries a bag that holds Tikki, her kwami, inside. As seen in an old class photo in the episode "Reflekta", she used to wear her hair in a bun. As Ladybug, she has a red mask with five black spots on it. She also wears a red bodysuit with 100 black spots and her yoyo tied around her waist. The hairbands turn into short ribbons. Personality Marinette is clumsy, causing her to spill and drop things often. As seen in the episode "Princess Fragrance", because she was talking to Tikki and not paying attention, she fell down and lost Tikki. She also isn't paying attention the moments before people see Tikki. She is very helpful and optimistic, trying to help people to get back to being happy. As seen in "Reflekta", she assures Juleka that she isn't jinxed. In "Origins - Stoneheart Part 2", she assures Ivan to show his true feelings to Mylène, so that he doesn't get akumatized. Marinette struggles with confidence, though. Although she's good at giving advice to others, she doesn't have confidence in herself, causing her to be bullied by Chloé and Sabrina. She finally stands up for herself in the Origins episode, but seems to lose the confidence afterwards. As Ladybug, she feels really confident. When she sees something is wrong, she would try and fix it. There is also a stubborn side to her; she doesn't trust Chloé when in emergencies, causing Chloé to be akumatized. In "Volpina", when she sees that Lila is flirting with Adrien, and telling lies, she transforms into Ladybug and automatically humiliates Lila. Relationships Adrien/Cat Noir At first, Marinette hated him because she thought he was sticking gum to her seat. Afterwards, she realized how kind he was and started to have a crush on him. She usually daydreams about him afterschool and at home. But due to her awkwardness, she is afraid that Adrien would find out that she has a crush on him. In "Kung Food" and some other episodes, however, she feels more confident around him and stops hesitating when speaking to him. As Ladybug, she thinks of Cat Noir as annoying, unfocused, and loves to make jokes too much. Ladybug does see him as a good companion to work with, though. In "The Evillustrator", when Cat Noir flirts with her, she mocks him by mouthing what he says when Cat isn't looking. Tikki Tikki is Marinette's pet Kwami, and helps her transform into the superhero Ladybug. She appreciates Tikki's advice, although she may not follow it at times. Alya She is best friends with Alya. She tells Alya all her secrets (except for her being Ladybug), and Alya tries to help Marinette actually speak her true feelings. In "Animan", Alya tells Marinette what to do, although Marinette ignores it. Chloé Bourgeois She is rivals with Chloé, being Chloé often bullying her. Chloé often mocks Marinette. As for Marinette, she despises Chloé. She hates the fact that Chloé bullied many people. Because Marinette likes Adrien herself, she hates the way Chloé always runs up to him and calls him "Adrikins", and finds it annoying. As Ladybug, her feelings about Chloé doesn't change. When Chloé tries to take pictures with her, Ladybug is trying to shoo her away and walks away from her. In "The Evillustrator", she leaves Chloé to be with Cat Noir. Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth She is aware that Hawk Moth is the villain that is akumatizing everyone, as shown in "Stoneheart - Origins Part 2", when he reveals to them that he exists. She is not, however, aware that he is Gabriel Agreste. Abilities Marinette has excellent fashion skills and she sketches all her fashion ideas. She is also very skilled at playing video games, even beating the high score, causing Max to be akumatized. However, Marinette claims that her only talent/ability is to be clumsy. As Ladybug, she is able to capture akumas and free students from their supervillain self. She has her Lucky Charm power that helps her capture the supervillain's akuma. Gallery Tumblr ma9bnklQDN1rucmldo1 1280.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Planner previews 8.png Miraculous Ladybug Planner previews 2.png CVqRK1uUYAAdB7P.jpg large.jpg Tumblr nugnjcPqNk1uu5wooo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nqvfbb5QDS1uu5wooo1 1280.jpg Zag Heroez Screen 2.png Tumblr nl8c4oqCru1qmzlp7o1 540.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Planner previews 7.png CU1iJclWcAA0I14 large.jpg First drawing of Ladybug by Thomas Astruc.jpg P1065593701966696 745.jpg Tumblr nualsphVXR1uu5wooo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nrwddhPzgB1uu5wooo1 1280.jpg Origins Promo.jpg 20003 598815263554286 5493601707780269092 n.jpg Pgs 680247Miraculous.jpg 11692582 598816000220879 2153000836150890743 n.jpg Dupain-Chengs Render.png Trivia *In the Ladybug PV, she is shown with much longer spiky hair. **She is also more confident with her crush, Félix. *In her earlier design, she had no floral designs on her shirt. *Dupain is a French surname, and Cheng is a Chinese surname, making Marinette half-French and half-Chinese. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes